


Lady Vengeance

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Lady Vengeance" (Госпожа Месть)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Lady Vengeance

Он падал, летел, проваливался прямо в море переливчатого, сияющего шелка. Алые, темнеющие в провалах до бордового волны накатывали на него, скользили по груди и животу, опутывали ноги, петлями ложились на шею. Захлестывали, обтягивая нос, губы, застилая красным глаза. Он задыхался, дергался, пытаясь вырваться, но сладкий, душный запах, такой же алый, как ткань, дурманил, обволакивал, лишал последних сил.  
А ведь всего лишь прикоснулся к обнаженному плечу, словно янтарь, горевшему темным золотом среди воланов пышного разрезного рукава.  
Она ведь сама сказала ему свое имя.  
„Как вас зовут?“ – спросил, подойдя вплотную, упершись немигающим взглядом в маленькое, изящное ухо с капелькой рубина в мочке, почти скрытое тяжелыми волнами темных волос. Пульс грохотал в ушах, колени подрагивали, он сам не понимал, что делает.  
„Даяни“ – ответила она через плечо и сверкнула карими глазами такого чистого оттенка, что они тоже казались темно-красными.  
Глубоко вдохнув тепло ее волос, он протянул руку ...  
***  
Из густой бордовой темноты его выдернул запах. Не тот, который одурманил тогда, опрокинул в багровое море. Этот был холодным, почти острым, очень-очень знакомым и в то же время - чужим. Медленно приходя в себя, он ощутил почти отстраненно, как под хлесткой пощечиной мотнулась в сторону голова. Боль отрезвила окончательно, он открыл глаза и увидел занесенную над ним маленькую ладонь в темно-серой, как вороненая сталь, шелковой перчатке до локтя.  
И понял – вот он, тот запах, что никак не мог назвать. В воздухе отчетливо пахло металлом. И не всеизвестной медью, а железом, той самой вороненой сталью, которой отливала только что ударившая его рука. А та вдруг исчезла, оставив его наедине с холодом на обнаженной коже и внезапно прорезавшейся болью в запястьях. Он попытался отдернуться и услышал металлический лязг.  
Медленно поднял глаза на прикованные к столбикам кровати руки.  
На серой стене напротив крупными неровными буквами горела алая, сделанная чем-то вроде помады надпись - „Воздаяние“.


End file.
